


Defenseless

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beckett’s not thinking about what she’s not going to do.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defenseless

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "kiss" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2011.

It was a mistake letting Castle get this close again.

After last summer, Beckett built a little fortress around her heart. It had a moat and a drawbridge. She met Josh, who was comfortable and safe.

And then Castle, damn him, got by her defenses and got her to care about him. Again.

She’s not going to think about what kissing him felt like. (Amazing’s accurate.)

She’s not going to dump another boyfriend for Castle. She’s _not_. Josh is the only defense Beckett has left against Castle. Because if Castle breaks her heart again, she doesn’t think she’ll ever recover.


End file.
